


There but then again not "There"

by 1010hoshiiii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 2ji is super weird like, 2ji movement, ?????, M/M, idek but like 2ji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010hoshiiii/pseuds/1010hoshiiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisoo was always there with Jihoon. Not exactly there for him but just there with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There but then again not "There"

Jisoo doesn't know what his relationship with Jihoon is. Jihoon was always there. Not exactly there for him. But just there. Sure they spent a long time together but it was just singing, playing the guitar, creating accompanies and acoustics. He showed Jihoon the world of western pop music and Jihoon taught him some korean and basic info on korean idols. And that was it. There wasn't much they shared. Jisoo would consider Jihoon as the most awkward with in the team even. 

Jisoo felt a distance between him and Jihoon. It wasn't so big a deal but it felt a little off. They were in the same unit, they performed a lot together predebut, Jisoo's head hurt thinking about what made him and Jihoon so distanced. They spend loads of time together. Jisoo sat in the corner of the cafe part of the practice room thinking.

Jihoon was in his personal studio producing and Soonyoung was choreographing while Chan was researching for new dance moves. Jisoo was just there. He didn't have much of an impact on the group. He was just a simple sub-vocal, guitar player and church oppa. He neither did anything fance nor looked fancy. He was just "there" in the team. Jisoo felt his eyes water. He made a mental note to practice more and not to cry. He didn't want his younger members, heck even Seungcheol and Jeonghan to see him cry, Jisoo wiped his face with the sleeve of the grey sweater he was wearing. 

"Hyung... You okay?" Jisoo looked up to see his pale faced, pink haired, genius producer, dongsaeng. Jihoon was a contributing factor to why he felt like nothing. Jihoon's much younger yet he can do so much more than him. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me. Aren't you busy doing... Whatever you were doing? Haha you don't have to take your precious time talking to someone like me..." Jisoo didnt realise the tears that were falling until Jihoon wiped his left cheek. "Follow me." Jihoon pulled Jisoo up and led him to the studio. Jihoon let Jisoo sit on his chair while Jihoon sat on a foldable chair.

"Someone like you? Hyung... You... How do I phrase it? You're you." Jihoon wasn't the best at comforting. Soonyoung was a person Jisoo should be talking to.

"A burden is what I am." Jisoo's brain to mouth processing function was malfunctioning. Whatever Jisoo thought, Jisoo said. Jihoon shot him a disapproving look.

"No no no no no no no no. Jisoo Hyung. Here, listen, you're not a burden. Don't ever think you are." Jihoon held Jisoo's hands, trying his best to comfort the elder. 

"But. I slow you guys down. My voice can't be heard onstage. I keep messing up the dance steps. I'm not even a visual. I don't live up to anyone's standards. I'm a failure and a burden." Jisoo's hands tightened. Tears threatened to fall.

"Hyung. Listen. You're a great member. You're not a failure or burden or whatever negative thing you think you are. You're fun to work with. You can play the guitar well. Heck you even composed the acoustic version of akkinda. You take care of all of the members well. And yes, you maybe a bit slow in getting the steps but you still do it well. Christmas is coming. Your birthday is coming. Think of the happier things in life. I'll even give you more lines and solos in our comeback. Just be happy. That's all I want you to be hyung." Jihoon wanted to curl up from all the cheesy stuff he said but he just wanted Jisoo to smile.

"Y-you don't have to Jihoon. I'm sorry for bothering you. But you cheered me up a little. Thank you Jihoonie. I'll take my leave here." Jisoo got up from his seat only to be pulled back from Jihoon.

"You can talk to me anytime hyung. You know that right? If you feel awkward talking to the general leader himself you can talk to your unit leader at the very least. Just be happy hyung. Your smile is all that's needed." Jihoon gave a soft smile at his hyung. He didn't want to see his members sad.

Jisoo walked out the dark studio making a mental note to pay for Jihoon's meal and remind the younger that he too can talk to him. Jisoo pinched his arm tightly for making his member worried. Jisoo guessed Jihoon would be "there" for him and he would be "there" for Jihoon. It was safe to say he was "there" and not just there.

**Author's Note:**

> 2ji is super weird. like theyre always performing together during the seventeen show and they always hang out together playing the guitar and singing english songs during like seventeen. but then theres like no lovey dovey touchy fluffy stuff between them so its like ????


End file.
